


Of Friendships, Jealousy and Drama

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [79]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, But it takes a bit, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, Mute Bucky Barnes, Muteness, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers is a bit of a dick, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, but this is only briefly mentioned and not really important, mostly because i forgot i had this in place, they're all a bit harsh with Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which Steve tries to keep Tony away from Bucky, but they meet and become good friends, Steve becomes jealous, Bucky respects Tony's pet peeve, the others don't and things explode a bit before they're righted.
Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126895
Comments: 27
Kudos: 469





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is well and staying safe!
> 
> Writing Notice of Sorts -nothing bad but please read:
> 
> Hey, so as you can probably tell, my uploads have been much slower since probably last September and unfortunately, the rate at which I post is probably going to stay at the same slow pace or get even slower. Thing is, I don't start university until this September, but I'm occupying my time with a writing challenge; 100 words for 100 days (it started on the 1st June), whilst this may sound like I'd be writing fanfiction more, in actuality, the challenge is only relevant for one project. I've decided to put my writing focus more on my novel than on fanfiction. Contributing to this, I've not really been into reading fanfiction let alone writing it for quite a few weeks. 
> 
> I'm not saying that I'm stopping because I do love to write works for this series, it's a passion I suppose. I've got a few requested fics that I'm trying to write (but I may not end up being able to write) along with a few ideas of my own, but it's going to be quite slow. Additionally, I am closing prompts; I love getting sent them, to me it shows that you like my writing to the point where you've got things you want me to write. But, at the same time, when I get prompts, I feel obliged to write them. I do turn them down, but I always feel bad about doing it. As such, I won't be accepting prompts for the foreseen future, it just makes things a bit easier for me and I don't have this feeling of obligation weighing down on me. 
> 
> I really hope you understand; I'm not saying I'm not writing fanfiction anymore, god I hope that day never comes! But I'm going to be slower and I realise that some of you have undoubtedly realised that I am much slower at posting than I was when I first began this series, but I felt it necessary to issue a 'formal notice' of sorts. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everything and I hope you understand (again, I'm still going to write fanfiction but it's going to mostly be a slow process).
> 
> \----  
> Anyway, here's this fanfiction, it's based on an Anonymous prompt from a while ago and I hope it's alright, I've been struggling to write this one for quite some time now. 
> 
> [Prompt:](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com/post/617275600334438400/prompt-bucky-comes-to-the-tower-and-is-very-shy) Bucky comes to the Tower and is very shy scared and unsure of himself he doesn't talk to anyone, not even Steve. And then he meets Tony and to everyone's surprise, they become very close friends. Bucky even knows that Tony does not like to be handed things (OMG!) They have lots of fun in the lab and so many inside jokes. Out of everyone, Steve is the most surprised he is happy for Bucky but can't help but feel so jealous. (Open ending) for your Tony Stark centric series.

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t want Tony to meet Bucky, it was just… easier if they didn’t meet until Bucky was comfortable enough to be able to handle the genius. Steve didn’t mean anything cruel by it, but Tony was… well, a handful and Bucky was… a mess. The ex-assassin had been through a lot and was on a slow recovery, so having the talkative, futuristic genius thrown at him would undoubtedly set Bucky back a lot. At least that’s what the blond thought. So when a week of science-binging coincided Bucky moving into the tower, Steve couldn’t say he was disappointed. In fact, he felt a bit ashamed at how happy he was that Tony would be too busy to meet Bucky for at least a week. 

And when that week turned into three without Bucky and Tony running into each other due to Stark Industries and projects Tony had to finish, well, Steve was certainly relieved. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Bucky knew that Steve meant well. He did. But, the blond didn’t realise that Bucky wasn’t the same man Steve once knew and he never would be _that_ ‘Bucky’ again. Not after 70 years of brainwashing, manipulation and torture along with murders dealt by his own hand. Not when he has another voice in his head and personality that takes over when things got too bad. Winter, that was what the Soldier liked to be called, was essentially another personality in Bucky’s body; he took the wheel when the situation was too difficult, stressful or dangerous and he was more or less ‘awake’ when Bucky was, sharing his opinion on whatever was happening or just commenting on how annoying Steve was being. Winter despised the blond but respected that Bucky liked him. 

Truthfully, sometimes Bucky (and Winter) felt that it would’ve been nicer if Steve had left them to their plums and shabby little apartment. 

The blond hadn’t left Bucky alone at all since he’d been dragged to the tower. Every minute of every day, Steve had been by his side treating him like a child who needed to be helped. It probably didn’t help that Bucky hadn’t said a thing since being found and when he was forced to socialise with everyone (it was either stay in the common room with all the Avengers barring Tony or have Steve stay with him and them be alone together, at least with the former option, the blond’s attention wasn’t solely fixed on him) Bucky would stick to the corners and shadows of the room. He didn’t want to interact with them and quite frankly, they didn’t want to hang out with him. No one including Steve was comfortable with Bucky -or to be precise, they weren’t comfortable that the soldier wouldn’t break out. From the slight twitch of Natasha’s fingers to the way that Thor had Mjölnir by his feet, the team were ready and prepared to subdue him if he snapped and having them on standby like that just made Bucky feel worse.

He knew that he was a risk. Hell, he couldn’t fault them from being so nervous around him, but at this rate, they were going to be the ones that _caused_ Winter to lash out. The similarities pained him, but it really was like trying to calm a temperamental animal whilst being scared. It only provoked the animal further. 

The only time Bucky could be alone was at night when everyone had gone to bed. It would seem that the AI, JARVIS, had taken into account how exhausting and annoying it was to constantly be watched by Steve. As such, JARVIS would tell him when the communal kitchen was free and that everyone was asleep. With the AI assisting him in his sneaking, Bucky found it easy to spend some time alone with his thoughts (and Winter) in the kitchen with his metal hand gently wrapped around a steaming mug of chamomile tea that Bruce had introduced him too.

Which was where Bucky found himself now at one in the morning, his tea gently cooling as he reflected on the past three weeks, noting how odd it was that he had yet to see the man who had allowed him to live in the tower rent-free and want for nothing.

**——LINE BREAK——**

It had been a stressful few weeks for the resident genius, who found himself stumbling out of his workshop in the _very_ early hours of the morning. He was dead on his feet as Tony made his way to the communal kitchen in the hopes of finding something to eat that wasn’t packaged or old food… or _another_ goddamned granola bar, which was basically the only thing that Tony had been eating for the past few weeks as he worked.

He didn’t notice the figure sitting at the island that had tensed the second he’d staggered seemingly drunk into the room and thrown open the fridge doors. Tony’s eyes landed on the top shelf where a tub of food seemed to be waiting for him; he’d undoubtedly have Bruce to thank, of course, his gratitude would come after shouting at his friend for placing the food out of his reach. Sighing heavily, Tony stood on his tiptoes in a failing attempt to reach whatever delicious meal waited for him. Just as he went to grab a stool to stand on, a metal arm reached above him and procured the plate. Tony stared wide-eyed and sleep-deprived as the hand held the plate out for him; he didn’t take it as his eyes followed the arm up to the man it was attached to.

  
“Shit you’re Bucky Barnes,” the man said nothing as he merely held the tub out, “can… umm… can you set it down, I don’t… I can’t,” Tony gestured with his hands in a poor attempt to explain that he doesn’t like to be handed things. Thankfully, Bucky seemed to understand what was being said and placed the plate on the island before moving to the other side and taking his seat back. 

The genius slumped into a seat with some cutlery and sluggishly ate his way through the pasta that Bruce had left him, ignoring the super soldier who was silently staring at him.

**——LINE BREAK——**

When he was finished, Tony placed his head on the cold surface and sighed sleepily; his stomach was full of food and honestly, he could just pass out right then. He flicked his eyes open and stared at Bucky, who was watching him. Shifting to hold his head in his hands as he leaned on his elbows, Tony stared into his eyes.

“How long have you been here?” He asked, “like in the tower.”  


“Sir, today marks the twenty-second day that Sergeant Barnes has been here,” JARVIS informed him,

“Huh… do you need anything?” He murmured, “like do you need me to check out your arm? Please say yes. Or any items or something?”  


“I believe Sergeant Barnes has expressed an interest in science,”  


“Oh really? Remind me to show you my workshop,” Bucky only nodded and Tony looked at him, almost inspecting him, “are you mute? JARVIS, is he mute?”  


“From what I’ve gathered, sir, Sergeant Barnes is selectively mute. He is comfortable talking to myself and himself or rather the other personality that resides in his head,” that caught Tony’s attention, “but he hasn’t said a word to another… human being.”  


“Huh. Not even Steve?”  


“Especially not the Captain.”

“Ah, let me guess,” he turned to Bucky, “he’s being an overbearing nuisance?” Bucky cracked a smile as he nodded, “okay, so you can’t just go around not communicating, did you get a StarkPad? That way you can write out what you want to say,” but the man shook his head, “no? J, I thought we had one ready for Winter Wonderland?"  


“You did, sir, Captain Rogers, however, has deemed it unnecessary to give it to Sergeant Barnes,”  


“Let me guess, it’s related to his whole spiel against technology?” Bucky nodded again with a smile, “right, well I’ll get you one. We can go get it now actually. Oh, here, I’ve got some paper somewhere that you can write on it you want anything.” Tony mumbled as he found a pad of paper that had been stuffed into his pocket along with a pen and placed them in front of Bucky, who just stared at it, “go on, write away whatever you want, I’ll get you it. Within reason, of course, don’t go ordering a hooker, Pepper was angry when I did that years ago and I’ll undoubtedly get blamed for it if she sees me ordering one again,” he mumbled as he placed his head on his arms that were crossed on the table.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Bucky looked up from where he had been trying to write a list, honestly there wasn’t much he wanted, when he heard a gentle snore and found that Tony had fallen asleep. He liked the man, from their small discussion, he hadn’t once pushed or complained about Bucky not speaking, which was something the others did. In fact, he had conversed with him and waited for a gesture before carrying on and accepted that JARVIS would speak in his place. He even pulled out something for Bucky to write on, which sadly was more than he could say about Steve, who merely stared with big sad blue eyes when he refused to talk.

“Sergeant Barnes, myself and sir would appreciate it if you could move sir to the couch.”  


“Room,” came a quiet voice as the soldier picked Tony up, holding him against his chest, 

“You wish to take sir to his bedroom?” Bucky nodded at JARVIS’ words and the AI opened the elevator, the number for Tony’s floor was selected automatically. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

When Tony woke the next day, he was confused to find himself in his bed, his shoes and belt had been removed but otherwise, he was still in his old and undoubtedly disgusting workshop clothes. Faintly, he remembered talking to Bucky and he also recalled saying he’d get him a StarkPad and showing him the workshop. 

And after he showered and got presentable, Tony would do just that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Making his way into the communal kitchen, Tony found the team all gathered around eating breakfast.

“Any left for me?” He called, making his presence known as he strode towards the coffee machine. The team seemed surprised to see him and Tony noted something strange; Steve was acting peculiarly. The second he’d noticed Tony, the blond had straightened and stood up, his body tense as he seemed to make himself bigger. 

Suddenly it clicked.

The reason Tony and Bucky hadn’t met any earlier wasn’t because the genius was busy; that never stopped Steve from coming down and checking on him, he doubted it would normally stop the blond from introducing him to anyone either. So it narrowed down to just one thing. Steve hadn’t wanted Tony to meet Bucky, which was why the blond was _trying_ to block Tony's sight of the metal-armed soldier; Steve also didn’t know that they’d met last night, clearly, that was a subject Bucky didn’t want his friend to know. He had a feeling it had something to do with Bucky being alone in the middle of the night and nothing to actually do with Tony, so the genius would be nice and keep his lips sealed.

“Tony! Didn’t know you were finished in the lab,” Steve exclaimed and it was almost amusing how strained his smile was, “you got anything else to do down there?”  


“Ouch. I’m up after three weeks of working and you’re already trying to get rid of me,” Tony deadpanned as he took a sip of his tongue-burning coffee, it never seemed to bother him, he was probably immune to the burning sensation due to his constant downing of just-made coffee, “scared I’ll embarrass you in front of One-Armed Wonder?”  


“Tony."  


“Hit a nerve did I?” He snarled somewhat maliciously, he didn’t know Steve’s intentions but usually when someone wanted to keep Tony away from someone it wasn’t out of respect or kindness to the genius; no it was to keep _him_ away from insulting someone.

“Tony stop being-“ Steve started to say but Tony turned his attention to the man lurking in the shadows, 

“Come on down to my workshop whenever you want to see the cool stuff, leave your bodyguard up here,” he turned back to Steve, “you’re not welcome.” He spun on his heel and left the room in awkward silence; he’d noticed how the others had found some strange interest in their breakfasts and drinks. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Sir, Sergeant Barnes is asking for entrance into the workshop,” JARVIS announced no more than an hour later,  


“Let him in, J,” Tony called from where he sat bent over his Iron Man suit’s left arm, he was fixing it up. 

The genius didn’t move from his seat, only watching the soldier out of the corner of his eye as the metal-armed man wandered about curiously, though Tony could tell that Bucky was nervous given the constant flickering of his blue eyes to the genius’ calm form. It wasn’t long before Bucky wandered over to Tony and hovered by him awkwardly. 

“Take a seat, Buck-o,” he murmured gesturing to the stool in front of the desk Tony was at. The genius pulled away from the arm he was working on and grabbed a StarkPad from the more tidy side of the desk (it was still a mess but it was tidier than the side he had been working at), “this is for you, you’re own StarkPad that only you can access.” A tentative metal arm reached out and slowly took it, turning it on with his flesh hand. Tony watched silently as Bucky tried to work it; the genius wasn’t sure whether he should be surprised or not that Bucky more or less knew what he was doing. Seconds later, Bucky turned the screen around so that Tony could see it.

‘ _Thank you, Tony :)’_ he read from the screen; Bucky was confused when Tony seemed to blush and look embarrassed almost as though gratitude was a foreign action to the genius, which made Bucky a bit angry. Either way, they shared smiles.

“No worries; if you need any help with the ‘pad, just ask JARVIS or me. Just thought this would make things easier for you, especially with communication,” Bucky simply sent another grateful smile Tony’s way before letting the genius get back to work as he watched curiously.

**——LINE BREAK——**

It became routine for Bucky to spend his time down in the workshop with Tony; before long, the metal-armed man was given projects relating to cars and for the first time since he had arrived, a massive _genuine_ grin appeared on his face. 

Yet as Tony and Bucky spent hours together enjoying each other’s company, Tony chattering away to Bucky and himself, whilst the soldier sent messages to Tony for him to read on a projector, Steve found himself feeling something he didn’t like. He was jealous. He was angry. He wanted Tony to back off and leave his friend alone. The blond knew it was wrong to feel the way he did, but he couldn’t calm the emotions that threatened to break free. That’s not to say Steve wasn’t happy that Bucky was comfortable enough to interact with someone, Steve just wished that someone was him.

And then Bucky spoke for the first time since arriving (to someone other than an AI).

**——LINE BREAK——**

One evening when the team were helping out and setting the table for dinner, Tony entered the room with Bucky trailing behind him. Immediately, Steve became annoyed at seeing his best friend so attached to the genius and he decided to hand bowls of food and other items to go on the table to Tony. His irritation grew to anger when Bucky intervened each time and took the item from Steve’s hands. The genius remained oblivious to the situation as he typed rapidly on his phone as he leaned against the island. 

Soon enough, Steve was forcing a bowl into Tony’s hands, who stiffened as his body straightened; the bowl quickly falling from his hands to the ground where it smashed into pieces with lettuce spilling across the floor. That was the last straw for the blond.

“For fuck's sake, Tony, first you steal my best friend and make him do the things you don’t want to, and now you fuck up dinner,” contrary to popular belief, Steve did swear, he was a soldier for crying out loud, “Is this some kind of revenge against me? Is this because I tried to keep you away from Bucky? Clearly that was for good reason, you’ve turned him into your little servant!”

“Steve-“ Natasha tried to butt in, she and the others had noticed that Tony was unresponsive and staring at his shaking hands as Bucky tried to get his attention,

“Sometimes Tony you go too far and this time _-this_ time you’ve gone beyond ‘too far’!”

“Shut the fuck up, Steve,” a growl from in front of the team came and that was enough to startle Steve into silence. Bucky had finally spoken after weeks of muteness and the blond didn’t know if he should be proud that his friend had spoken or upset that it was to tell him to be quiet in not so nice words.

“Buck?”  


“No, I’m speaking now,” Bucky growled once again as he carefully led Tony passed the broken ceramic to the sink, washing the man’s hands as he continued to speak, “I may have been silent, but I’ve watched how you treat Tony and quite frankly, it’s fucking appalling,” he stated as he dried Tony’s hands off with a tea-towel, “I have heard him state far too many times amongst you all that he doesn’t like to be handed things. Yet you continuously hand items to him and get annoyed when he doesn’t take them."  


“He’s just being awkward though,” Natasha murmured and barely withheld a flinch when Bucky aimed his glare her way,

“Or he genuinely cannot accept things unless it’s from someone who wholeheartedly trusts.”

“Okay, so why can’t he accept stuff if he’s not just doing it to be annoying?” Steve asked,

“That’s Tony’s business; I’m sure if you had all cared enough to ask, he’d have probably told you. Hell, he’d probably trust you all enough to accept things by now if you’d cared enough,” he snarled at them all before turning and leading Tony from the room, the man was silent as he scrubbed at his hands with the tea-towel.

“We’ve fucked up,” Clint’s voice was the last thing Bucky heard as he entered the elevator with Tony.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Thank you, Bucky,” Tony murmured about half an hour later, the soldier had led him up to his floor and the genius had rushed to have a shower. It took a while until Tony felt clean enough to leave and he was surprised to find Bucky sitting on his bed waiting patiently for him with a book. 

“It’s what anyone should’ve done. It isn’t right how they treat you, you know that don’t you?” Tony nodded as he held the towel around his waist even tighter, 

“I know,” he whispered softly, “but it’s alright,”  


“No, it isn’t, Tony. They’re your teammates and the whole time I’ve been here, they haven’t exactly treated you properly.”  


“Winter Wonderland, it’s okay,” Tony murmured as he grabbed went into his walk-in wardrobe to get dressed, “besides, I’m proud of you, you spoke today.”

“Of course, I couldn’t just stand by as Stevie shouted. You didn’t deserve it and someone had to set him right,” Tony walked back out and hugged Bucky, who wrapped his arms around the smaller man,

“Thank you,”  


“Anytime, you’re the only one who respected my wish to remain mute, it’s only right that I make sure they respect you. Besides, you’re a good friend, Tony, and I appreciate all that you’ve done for me.”

“It wasn’t much,” Bucky couldn’t see Tony’s face as it was buried against his chest, but the soldier knew there was a blush on the genius’ cheeks,

“It was. A little bird told me that you don’t usually have people in your workshop as much as you’ve let me be there. I think that says a lot, Tony,”

“JARVIS, you and I will be having words,”

“Oh it wasn’t JARVIS, although he has mentioned it before,” Tony looked up confused,  


“DUM-E?”  


“Nope,”  


“Pepper?”  


“Close,” Tony sighed,  


“It was Rhodey wasn’t it?”  


“Yes. He even went on to tell me that it took twelve months and twelve days before you let him into your workshop -or whatever you had at MIT.”  


“You’re no longer allowed to have communications with my Honey Bear, who knows what he’ll tell you,”  


“It’s a bit late for that; Rhodes has told me quite a bit,” Tony looked horrified at that, which made Bucky laugh. Before long, Tony was joining in too, his chuckles were something Bucky was happy to hear, and the room was filled with laughter.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Things did get sorted out between the team; there was a _lot_ of apologies directed at Tony as Bucky more or less glared at the room from where he sat next to the genius like a bodyguard. Hesitantly, that led Tony to explain that he had a genuine issue with being handed things.

“I don’t know if it classes as a fear, but unless I wholeheartedly trust someone, I can’t be handed items. It’s almost subconscious; like if Pep was handing me something, I’d instinctively reach out and grab it, I wouldn’t react badly, I’d be… like a normal person. Same with Rhodey. It’s not something I really notice,” as he spoke Bucky was handed a drink to give to Tony, who actually took it from his hands and like he had mentioned, the genius didn’t even notice how he had clearly displayed a whole new level of trust in Bucky, who had definitely noticed and was wide-eyed with a blush covering his cheeks and a small smile, “but if someone I’m not at that level of trust hands me something, I will drop it. It’s completely subconscious and instinctual.” Steve looked a bit embarrassed at how he clearly was nowhere near the same level of trust as Bucky was.

“Going by what you just said,” Bruce started, he was clearly intrigued at the science behind Tony’s ‘pet peeve’, “I take it you didn’t realise that you just accepted your drink from Bucky,”  


“What?” Tony asked confirming it as he looked at the drink in his hands and the still shell-shocked soldier beside him, “huh, yeah I hadn’t noticed,” he sent a small smile Bucky’s way and that seemed to snap him from his shock.

“Question,” Clint exclaimed with his hand up like a child at school, once everyone was looking at him, he continued, “where does this stem from? Like why don’t you like being handed things?”  


“When I was little I got handed things and far too often I got injured as a result from it. Sometimes dear old dad would hand me something sharp to hold and I’d cut myself or something hot and I’d burn myself. That’s ignoring the many strangers who handed me items with the intention that I’d get injured. I guess after one too many injuries, I learned to stop accepting items from people I didn’t know or trust.”

No one really knew what to say after that, but it didn’t matter because the team settled down to watch some TV. Over time, the others reached the level of trust that allowed them to hand Tony items and when it happened, Bucky was there to watch the amusing way they acted at the realisation that Tony trusted them.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Clint handed something to Tony from the vents without realising and the second he did, Tony had already taken the item and in his excitement, Clint smashed his head against the ceiling and fell out of the vent. He needed stitches for his head wound and a cast for his broken wrist.

Next was Thor, who had handed Tony a mug from the top shelf as the genius had been unable to reach. In a similar fashion, Thor hadn’t meant for Tony to grab it, in fact he had been aiming to place it on the counter when Tony swooped in and grabbed it. As a result, Thor smacked his head against the cabinet and jarred it enough that he broke the cabinet. All the mugs, cups and glasses inside were smashed and because of where his head had been, Thor’s handsome face was littered with cuts.

During the team’s joint workout, Steve had been handing Tony a weight as he’d been grabbing his own and when Tony accepted it from Steve, the blond ended up tossing his own weights through three walls… Tony was shocked, amused and annoyed at the fact that he’d have to fix the walls.

For Natasha, Tony’s trust meant more to her than anyone realised. One day, her Widow Bites needed fixing and she was in the workshop to hand them over to Tony. When she went to place them on the counter beside him, Tony instead held his hand out, palm facing up and gently, she put her broken weapons in his hands. He thanked her and hastily set to work. Almost in a trance, the redhead walked out of the room… she managed to walk into the elevator doors before they opened and had tears in her eyes. 

The others found it surprising that Bruce was the last one to be trusted, but the doctor wasn’t because he understood that out of all of them, Bruce worked with dangerous materials and liquids; he was more liable to hand Tony something covered in acid than the others were. So when Bruce was handing out cups of coffee to Tony, the doctor almost broke his own mug of tea when Tony grabbed his from Bruce’s hands. Only once he returned to his ‘station’, Bruce missed his chair and fell on his backside whilst spilling tea everywhere.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Oh and if Bucky ever tried to embarrass the others with their little realisation tales, they’d simply turn it around. JARVIS, ever the helpful AI, recorded pretty much everything that wasn’t too personal, which meant that he had recorded Bucky when he realised how much Tony trusted him. 

Meaning the team knew that when Tony had accepted what the soldier had handed to him, Bucky had tripped over a toolbox, fallen onto a table and broken it in half before stumbling to his feet and tripping over once again, resulting in him face-planting the floor and groaning. Tony’s laughter could be heard in the background and it sounded like he was dying of laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!  
> 
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
